


See where this road will lead us

by justholdxn



Category: Brendan Murray - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Xfactor
Genre: Brendan Murray - Freeform, Fluff, Loudan - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, MalexMale, date, proposal, relationship, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdxn/pseuds/justholdxn
Summary: Just a two shot fanfic for fun. Wrote this together with my friend. Neither one of us meant any harm with this. If you're not uncomfortable with seeing Louis and Brendan together in a romantical way, then please do not read. <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a two shot fanfic for fun. Wrote this together with my friend. Neither one of us meant any harm with this. If you're not uncomfortable with seeing Louis and Brendan together in a romantical way, then please do not read. <3

I remember it so well. I remember every word being said between us, us sitting down upon my bed in my room at the XFactor house. I remember it all. His soft voice, his smile and his gentle touch. I remember his lips curling into a smile as soon as I told him I wanted to. I remember the hug he gave me when he left, the smell of his cologne lingering around even after he had left. And now I'm here, here at the zoo to meet up with him and have a good, and possibly, romantic day.

I'm nervous, but so excited for today. It's what I've been looking forward to ever since he left my room that night. I remember thinking he was messing with me at first, but it appears that he's been serious all along. I never expected him to like me that way, to want to spend time with me that way, to be close to me, to want to be alone with me. I never expected him to pop that question, I never expected those words to roll over his lips, and I definitely didn't expect us to end up here, infront of the zoo. I sometimes wonder how he knows I like the zoo, the animals and the entire environment, but then again, I already found out how he knows more about me than I had imagined. Perhaps he actually listened to every thing I told him, all the boring, stories I shared with him. Perhaps he actually cared and remembered them. 

The 'him' I'm talking about is no other than Louis Tomlinson. Yeah, he might be my mentor on the XFactor, but we're much more than just mentor and contestant. We hit it off right away, became friends and had the best laughs. I don't know why we're closer than any of the others around, but I'm not complaining. However, even though I never meant for it to happen, I found myself falling for him. Hard. Although, can you really blame me? I just never thought that those feelings would be returned. He has been cracking jokes about it though, especially after people started commenting on my tweets and pictures, speaking about Loudan, making that our shipname. He would sometimes say things like, 'How about we give them what they want and turn Loudan into something real?' I remember that so well, but I don't know if he actually meant that, or if he was messing, again.

_______________________________________________________  
''Hey!'' I say as soon as I catch sight of Louis, a little smile playing around my lips while I take my glasses off. ''Hey! Such good timing, I only got here about ten seconds ago.'' Louis chuckles, tucking his phone away into his pocket and looking up at me. ''Put them back on. You look just fine in them, come on.'' Louis says, referring to my glasses. I shrug my shoulders and look down at them, fumbling around with them for a bit and letting out a soft sigh. ''I don't know.'' I softly say and shrug again. I've read some people online saying that I should just wear them at all times, but it just makes me feel so insecure in some way. ''Brendan, lad, come on. You know you look fine in them, they suit you. I like them on you.'' Louis tries, a smile curling around his lips after he's finished speaking, and I find myself caving. So, within a second, the glasses are back on and I roll my eyes fondly. ''Happy now?'' I ask, chuckling softly. ''Very.'' Louis hums and takes me inside.

It's not that crowded at the zoo, and maybe I like that in a way. We aren't getting disturbed and we just get to watch the animals together. I really like them, so Louis occassionally catches me giggle, but he doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he always seems to smile whenever I do. We talk about so many things and I actually really enjoy today, even though we haven't been here for that long. --- ''I like the monkeys over there!'' I say, pointing at a random direction and taking hold of Louis' wrist to pull him along. ''You and those monkeys. You always use the monkey emojis as well, hm?'' Louis chuckles, letting me pull him along. ''Just because I like them.'' I defended, getting closer toward the monkeys and fetching my phone out to take a picture. ''No, you use them because you're shy.'' Louis chuckles, making me roll my eyes. ''I'm not shy.'' I snapped, even though we both know I actually am. ''You are, and that's okay. I like it, it's cute and it suits you.'' Louis says, smiling and winking, making my heart flutter and my cheeks flush. ''See?'' Louis hums, a smirk playing upon his face. Ugh, I truly hate him at times.

He teases me so much and I actually like it. He makes me feel so shy, yet so comfortable all at the same time. With him, I never have to worry about anything I say, knowing that he won't ever judge me or make me feel bad. ''What are you thinking about?'' His voice suddenly snaps me back to reality and I knit my eyebrows together. ''Oh, nothing. Nothing in particular.'' I lie, not wanting to come off too strong. What if this is just a one time thing? What if he doesn't mean anything with this? I don't want to, and I know that I shouldn't, but I can't help but get my hopes up. It's not like I'm able to control my feelings anyway. I can only hope that in the end, if this ends up not meaning anything to him, my heart won't get too crushed.

We walk around for about two hours until Louis suggests to get a drink somewhere, it's a cute little café that has animals in it. He probably knows that I like it and once we get there, it's hard for me to wipe my smile off my face. We both get some tea and talk about everything that's been happening on this crazy journey, and he keeps telling me how proud he is of me. ''You're blushing again.'' Louis reminds me, and I bite down my bottom lip, covering my cheeks with both of my hands. ''Don't do that.'' Louis says, sternly, leaning forward to take one of my hands and move it away from my cheek, and I automatically lower the other. ''I'm sorry.'' I whisper and bite down my bottom lip. ''It's okay, you're forgiven, but only if you let me take you to the beach after this to have a lovely walk.'' Louis hums, sipping from his tea. ''What? Y-yeah, of course. Yeah!'' I say, nodding my head whilst I feel my heart pound into my throat. A beach walk, does that mean he wants to spend even more time with me? A beach walk, isn't that romantic? Especially considering the fact that the sun is about to go down, meaning we would watch the sunset together. 

After we finish our tea, we get up and walk out, me bothering him with one of my lame stories again even though he doesn't mind and just chuckles and slaps my arm every now and then, but only because he's laughing. ''Hold on a second, wait here, I'll be right back, need to have a wee.'' Louis says, making me nod and sink down upon some bench. It's probably not going to take long anyway. Whilst Louis is gone and I'm waiting, I decide to get my phone out and check my socials. Just liking a couple of tweets until he's back. A little quicker than I had imagined, but I'm taking it. 

''Eh, what are you holding behind your back?'' I ask, cocking my head. He's stood there infront of me, a smirk playing upon his face and both of his hands held behind his back. ''Nothing, what are you talking about?'' Louis chuckles. ''Louis, I'm no fool. What's it?'' I ask, shaking my head. ''Alright, alright. Eyes closed and hands out.'' He says, looking up at me. I'm not sure if I can trust him with this, but I do as he says and close my eyes, my hands being held out and it doesn't take long before my eyes touch something soft. ''Open them.'' He says, and I do. In my hand, there's a stuffed animal, a monkey. ''Louis, what?'' I chuckle and look down at it, not being able to hide the blush and smile that both creep up. ''Thought I should get you this. It reminds me of you. I mean, you're not a monkey, but you use the emojis so much and you like them.'' He says, a smile curling around his lips after he's finished speaking. ''I don't even know what to say. I like it, I really do.'' I smile, stepping forward to pull him into a hug. ''Thanks, Lou.'' I whisper, not even aware of the nickname. ''Of course, of course, it's no problem.'' Louis smiles, and I pull away, but make sure to peck his cheek quickly before I let go completely. ''Yeah, alright, let's get going.'' He says, already walking infront of me, and I'd swear, I'd really swear that I noticed a blush forming upon his cheeks. Louis Tomlinson blushed, he really blushed, and I was the reason for it.

We get to the beach about twenty minutes later, as Louis had drove us there and we both slam the doors of the vehicle closed at the same time which once again causes me to chuckle. I leave the monkey behind in the car, because Louis has promised to get me back to the XFactor house later, and I don't feel like carrying it out all the time either. I still don't know why I do whatever Louis wants from me, but I'm still wearing my glasses. Ever since I slid them back on at the zoo, I haven't taken them off anymore. ''You ready?'' Louis asks and I nod, smiling once and quickly hopping over toward him so we can enter the beach. My shoes will probably get filled with sand, but at this point, I don't care. All I care about is being with, and being close to Louis. 

We walk through the sand, and as expected, I can feel how my shoes are filling itself with it, not the best feeling in the world, but it would have to do for now. Again, it's not too crowded. It's not really warm either, which might have something to do with it. I actually feel a lot calmer than I had expected myself to. Maybe I actually feel comfortable enough around Louis, maybe all of this is just meant to happen. ''You're quiet.'' Louis says, looking over at me and nudging my arm. ''Just thinking.'' I softly say and look up, watching the sea from a distance before my eyes catch the beautiful sunset. I honestly wouldn't want to witness this with anyone else. Just Louis, and only Louis. ''About?'' Louis asks, taking his hands out of the pocket of his jeans. ''Just today. Been fun, I enjoyed it.'' I admit, biting down my bottom lip. I already know I'm blushing again, so I'm not even going to try and hide it. ''Been fun? It's not over yet.'' Louis smiles. ''I don't want it to end.'' I blurt out without thinking, and right before I want to make up an excuse about how I didn't mean it like that, his hand reaches for mine and he interwines our fingers. ''Me neither.'' He whispers, and I swear, I'm about to faint right here, and right now.

Our hands get a little sweaty but neither one of us is planning on letting go. I love the feeling of his hand in mine, it fits so perfectly. His soft skin mixed with mine. Part of me wishes that I could hold on to this moment forever. ''Remember the six chair challenge?'' I hum, looking up at Louis. ''Yeah, what about it?'' He questions, holding my hand a little tighter. ''When you told me to come over for a second, I was so worried that you were going to bash me and tell me that I had done terrible. You looked so serious.'' I mumble, blushing a little as it all felt a little embarrassing to me. ''Are we kidding? You've been amazing. Smashed it, absolutely smashed it, couldn't be more proud of you.'' Louis smiles, caressing over my hand with his thumb. I know he's proud of me, he always says that he is, but that doesn't mean that I want for him to stop saying it. 

We just walk and walk and before we know it, we reach the bottom of the dock. I could talk to Louis for hours and not get bored, I could listen to him for hours and not get bored. His voice is so sweet and soothing. ''Look at the sky, it's so pretty.'' I say, biting down my bottom lip and looking up at the beautiful sunset that takes place infront of us. I feel how he lets go of my hand, and for a second I'm worried that I've done something wrong, but he ends up slipping his arm around my waist instead, pulling my close to him. He looks up at me, I know that he does, but I'm way too focused on the beautiful view we're having. ''I know, but you're even prettier and I'd rather look at you.'' He whispers, and I nearly choke, lost for words, and feeling like all air got knocked out of my lungs. ''Calm down!'' Louis chuckles and bites down his bottom lip. 

My cheeks heat up and soon enough, I'm blushing, like I always am. I bite down my bottom lip harshly and look away from him, my heart pounding in my throat because of his words and the way he's holding me. I feel how he lets go, and as I look over at the sea, I soon enough feel how he takes hold of my chin and turns me toward him. ''Don't look away, Brendan. You're so pretty, so, so pretty. Mesmerising. I could look at you for hours. Your smile, that giggle and your flustered cheeks, those beautiful glasses that make you who you are.'' Louis whispers, his eyes scanning every bit of my face. ''You're so beautiful.'' He whispers again, and I feel like I'm on fire. ''You too,'' I crack out, just above a whisper, but he seems to hear me because his lips curl into a smile. ''Never as beautiful as you.'' Louis whispers and leans in, and it doesn't take long for me to feel him breathing against my lips. I do the same, making our lips meet halfway. Our lips getting captured in a kiss that both of us seemed to have been longing for.

I have to lean up a bit as Louis is taller than me, but that doesn't matter. He cocks his head, and smiles into the kiss, and so do I. His lips are so soft. So sweet. They melt so well together with mine, moving together in sync. The kiss is full os love and passion, and a part of me wants to never, ever pull away. Everything disappears, it's just Louis and me. Just us, and nothing else. He pulls away, and I do too, actually having to gasp for air. I smile, his forehead resting against mine as he looks into my eyes. ''I've been wanting to do that for so long.'' He whispers, and all I could do was smile. ''I knew from the second you walked up on that stage and sang for us.'' He continues. ''God, Brendan, I've grown to love you. Love you like no other.'' He whispers. ''I love you too.'' I whisper, having a hard time keeping it all together but I managed to get it out. ''Will you take my hand and see where this road is going to lead us?'' He whispers, and I nod, reaching out for his hand and interwining our fingers. ''Let's see where this road will lead us.'' I whisper, and I know that this is just the beginning of a story that will last a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

We were going to see where this road was going to lead us, and we're still together. Three years later, still going through. I ended up not winning the XFactor, as I got eliminated at the semi finals, but that's okay. It was sad, but I had peace with it. I found my way and Louis has continued to support me, just like all the fans I had gotten during my journey on the XFactor. No one seemed to be surprised when we confirmed that we were together, many told us it had been long coming. We got lots of support and I soon moved in with him. Sure, I miss everything back in Ireland, but being with the love of my life is all that I want. I still see my friends and family from back home from time to time.

I didn't think that this would turn out to become my life when I decided to apply for the XFactor. Hell, I didn't even think I would actually get that far. I'm proud of all that I've accomplished and I'm happy with the way that my life turned out. It's given me the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for and I could not ask for more. Louis has been touring a couple of months after the XFactor ended and I had been coming along to many shows. I loved seeing him do what he loves most, but I missed him as well. I got to see him less, so I was more than glad to have him be back home again after his tour finished.

Our three year anniversary was coming up and just like every other year, we were going to head back to the beach, back to the dock where we confessed our feelings toward one another and where we shared our first kiss. It's not all that we did though. Last year we had been out for dinner, and the year before that we had been going to the movies. Louis was the best at planning dates, always knew what I liked and wanted. I've grown to love him in a way that I've never loved anyway and I can't wait to find out what the future holds for us.  
_______________________________________________________  
I breathed in the refreshing scent of the all too familiar beach and smiled when I felt the soft touch of Louis' fingers intertwine with my own. We were walking in a comfortable silence, and I was at my calmest, just like I was this day 3 years ago. The 17th of July has always been a special date for me and Louis, because, well, it's the date we got together. July 17, 2018. The day he took my chin, told me I was beautiful and kissed me as the sunset in the horizon. The picture clouded my mind once again like it normally does, and it caused me to break the silence by letting out a soft giggle whilst that common light blush on my cheeks returned. Louis always loved that giggle.

"What you thinking about, love?" He spoke softly, leaning his head towards me slowly, letting go of my hand and gently putting his arm around my waist. I just shook my head and looked at him, thankful that he couldn't see the blush on my cheeks in the dark. "Just the usual," I mumbled in response, knowing he knew what that meant. He just smiled, softly kissing me on the forehead and pulling me closer by the waist. We had reached the end of the dock at this point, and I was stood in front of him just holding his arms that were securely wrapped around my torso. I looked out at the gorgeous view of the sea and the sunset in front of us as Louis rested his chin on the top of my head. I closed my eyes and smiled again, being instantly filled with the smell of the sea and Louis' cologne. 

"I love this." He spoke softly, his voice so quiet that I could barely hear him over the sound of the gentle waves hitting against the sand below us. I hummed in response, leaning my head back against his chest and opening my eyes to look at him. He looked down at me, whispering again, "You're so beautiful, darling. So, so beautiful."

I immediately felt my cheeks heat up as he said that, moving my head so I was looking down, hiding the blush from him like I usually did. I hated the blush, but just like the giggle, Louis adored it. He laughed softly and removed his arms from around me, causing me to frown slightly. "Am I seriously gonna have to do this again?" He grinned, shifting so he was standing in front of me before gently taking that soft finger and placing it under my chin, making me look into his ocean eyes that I loved so much. "You're SO beautiful, Brendan Murray. Please, don't you ever forget that." And with that, just as he did 3 years ago, he slowly leaned in and placed his soft lips against my own. I still felt the same sparks I did the first time, even though we must have kissed over a hundred times since then. Louis loved soft little kisses. We could just be sat on the couch, his fingers delicately playing with my hair whilst we watched a movie, him occasionally pecking my lips when he wanted my attention, which was almost all of the time. He truly was the cutest.

He rested his hands against my waist as my arms snaked around his neck, me having to go on my tiptoes to reach where I want to. His kiss was soft yet passionate, not too much, nor too little. It was perfect. It was almost as if time stopped and everything in the world had disappeared. Just me and Louis. I let my fingers gently trail up the back of his head until I was touching the fluffy pieces of hair on top of his head. I felt him smile into the kiss, which caused me to smile. Give us a couple of seconds, and we both had no choice but to break off the kiss because we'd exploded into a fit of laughs and giggles. I'm not sure what set us off, but I got to hear Louis' adorable laugh, which honestly made me the happiest boy in the world. Is that what he thinks whenever I laugh, too? 

It had been a few seconds, Louis had stopped laughing at this point, and had just started looking at me with admiration. I was still trying to control myself, so after a little while of me just enjoying my time in my own little zone, I stood up from being hunched over and fixed the glasses on my face, taking a deep breath. "Jesus, Lou. The way you make me feel is something that you'll never understand." I turned my face to look at him, a soft grin playing on my face. He took both of my hands and stood in front of me once more, quietly beginning to sing one of our favorite songs. "Oh, it's what you do to me... Oh, it's what you do to me.." I hoped his intention was for me to start singing along because that's exactly what I did. "Oh, it's what you do to me... Oh, it's what you do to me.." That feeling, again. The feeling of heat rushing to my cheeks when he left me to sing the last part all alone. I blush so much around him and I wish I didn't, but there's something about him that hits me in the heart every second and takes my breath away all the time. He placed one of his hands on my cheek. "You're so precious, baby, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop loving you.." after that, it was me that had to look down at him because I realized that he was down on one knee. 

"Brendan Murray, from the second you stepped on that stage to do your audition, I saw how beautiful you were and honestly, I may even go as far as feeling like it was love at first sight. The way you sound when you sing, the way you smile, the way that your hair sits in the perfect way, no matter what.." I was staring at him with a look of confusion, my hand beginning to shake slightly at the thought of what he was doing. When he said about my hair, I automatically ran a hand through it, getting me a soft chuckle from Louis before he carried on. "And don't even get me started on that adorable, shy little giggle.." Of course, that got one out of me. "Do you remember that time 3 years ago? We went to the zoo, I brought you that little monkey plushy that you still keep on your bedside table. Afterward, when we went to the beach, and you were worried about your shoes filling with sand... We walked down to the dock, and I told you that you were prettier than the sunset." He looked quickly towards the almost set sun, and then back at me. "Which is still true, may I add," another giggle. "And then I took you by the chin, leaned in, and kissed your perfect lips, in this exact spot, 3 years ago." My eyes were watering and I was about to cry, but I stayed strong for him. "I told you I loved you for the first time. I'm talking a lot, but what I'm trying to say is that I love you. With all of my heart. And I know that I always will, so Brendan Murray.. Will you do the honor of becoming my beautiful, perfect husband?" 

He reached into his back pocket, and showed me a box, carefully opening it to reveal the most gorgeous ring I'd ever seen in my life. The sun had set and the stars were out, and though they weren't too bright, the stunning ring still shone against them. He looked up at my face that was practically a waterfall by this point, and smiled at me hopefully. All I could do was nod enthusiastically and cry out a "Yes" That he definitely heard. He stood up, the biggest grin in the world on his face, and engulfed me into his arms. He lifted me by the waist and spun me around a couple of times, gently placing me back on the floor and leaning his forehead against mine, taking my still shaking hand in his own and placing the beautiful ring on my finger. He chuckled softly. "Hey, calm down. It's okay, love, I've got you." I was stood with a hand over my mouth, sobs continuously falling out of my lips, as I looked at him. "I-I love you so much, Lou. So much.." He pulled me against his chest and ran his fingers through my hair once again. "I love you too, Bren. Forever and always." With that, he lay a gentle kiss to the top of my head, and I knew I was home.


End file.
